This invention relates to a new and useful improvement in microwave treating mechanisms.
Microwave treating mechanisms have heretofore been conceived one of which is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,136 . Such mechanism comprises a horizontal axis tumbler-type drum in a housing arranged to receive articles from which moisture is to be removed. The drum has rear bearing support and a front door through which articles are loaded into and unloaded from the drum. Microwave power means in this prior mechanism, such as magnetron, is mounted in the door and has its output directed axially into the drum. Forced air means are provided for moving air past the power means and through the cavity of the drum whereby forced air that removes moisture from the drum cools the power means and the power means in being cooled causes the forced air to be heated before its entry into the drum to increase the vapor carrying capabilities of the forced air.